pocketfrogsfandomcom-20200223-history
Pocket Frogs Splash
Pocket Frogs Splash (formerly known as Dizzypad) is another Nimblebit game available for the iPhone, iPod Touch, and iPad in which players must navigate their frogs along spinning lily pads in an enviroment similar to The Pond. The idea for Pocket Frogs originated from the game as it was found that one of the main features players enjoyed in the game was unlocking the playable frogs. Many of the frogs included in this game are found in Pocket Frogs. There are 30 frog options in this game. Frogs featured on Dizzypad that are also on Pocket Frogs: *Green Folium Anura (default frog) *Cocos Bruna Anura (Dizzypad Champ) *Beige Ceres Anura (Splendid Slider) *Orange Carota Anura (Super Slider) *Red Tingo Anura (Dizzypad King) *Purple Pruni Anura (Battle Bomber) *Black Picea Anura (The Final Countdown) *Azure Picea Crustalli (Dizzy Bouguet) *Violet Picea Velatus (Superb Slider) *Green Picea Velatus (Battlemaster) *Tangelo Caelus Clunicula (Mighty Matcher) *Orange Cafea Puncti (Sliders Bouquet) *Royal Pruni Puncti (Luckier Guess) *Black Folium Puncti (David vs Goliath) *Maroon Albeo Marmorea (Mega Memory) *White Picea Zebrae (Luckiest Guess) *Aqua Carota Nasus (Memorizer) *Red Picea Partiri (Leap of Faith) *Orange Picea Partiri (Lucky Guess) *White Picea Partiri (special) *Yellow Caelus Mixtus (Nimble Legs) *Royal Aurum Stellata (special) *Black Folium Nimbilis (special) All other Pocket Frog Splash frogs hve custom colors and/or patterns. There are four game modes in PF Splash: Dizzypad, where the player has to hop their frog from one spinning lilypad to another (every other lilypad spins in the opposite direction as the last) to earn extra points and to obtain new frogs, with each next lilypad being smaller and spinning faster than the last. Skipping lilypads will earn the player extra lives and make flowers grow on the lilypads. Sliders, where the player has to hop from one lilypad to another, but this time, the lilypads move back and forth (every other lilypad moves in the opposite direction as the last) to also earn extra points and to obtain new frogs, with each next lilypad being smaller and moving faster than the last. Like in Dizzypad, skipping lilypads will earn the player extra lives and make flowers grow on the lilypads. Memory game, where the player has to tap lilypads to make frogs appear and match the two frogs that look exactly alike. Performing certain actions such as making the fewest moves in this game mode will allow the player to earn new frogs. Battle, where two players try to hop their frogs across spinning lilypads to try and eat each other, with the victor becoming the larger frog. The player whose frog gets the biggest after eating the opponent's frog three time wins the game. In Pocket Frogs, there is an award called "Dizzypad" for collecting 8 mature Blue Folium Spinae frogs in one habitat. The 8 frogs resemble lily pads in the water, just like the game Dizzypad. External Links *Pocket Frogs Splash for iPhone on iTunes store *Pocket Frogs Splash for iPad on iTunes store *Pocket Frogs Splash TouchArcade Review Category:Dizzypad Frogs